Kiss me
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Random drabbles on how the characters get their kiss with the ever so lovable phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya. :) Anyone/Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

First Case: Kagami Taiga

* * *

**First Kiss**

It was awkward. Kagami wasn't sweet at all, being his tsundere character, getting blushed and growling at him. But then again, it was cute.

Kind of.

In his kind of way...

Yep, it was cute, and Kuroko couldn't helped but to smile.

Kagami was stuttering at him, if it was possible, the frown would deepen even more. After the not so modest confession by Kagami himself, Kuroko merely smiled and said. "Took you long enough."

And they kiss.

In which it didn't end up really well since their teeth clashed together. Both boys stared at each other, holding their injured mouth. And it was Kuroko who then made the first move, while tip toeing to reach to the taller male, he planted a small kiss on his jaw. Sadly, that's all he could have reach by his height.

Kagami blushed harder, and surprisingly, Kuroko too.

And the next few days were full of awkward silennce and how hard they tried to avoid each other.

Until Riko snapped.

"Baka-gami, take responsible already!"

But Kuroko was the one who kissed him first!

* * *

**Everyday Kiss**

Kagami stuttered.

And blushed.

And he stuttered again.

And Kuroko pouted.

Until that one day, Kagami made the first move, he kissed Kuroko when they were in front of Kuroko's house. And this time, it was Kuroko's turn to stutter and blushed. It was comical, and very cute. Kagami Taiga thought so.

And he liked it.

* * *

**First Date Kiss**

Very very cliche. There they were, two boys sitting beside one another on the ferris wheel. Kagami was no longer afraid on making his move while Kuroko was getting bolder than ever. And they kissed.

Until they heard the kids from the cabin above them singing while wooing them.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ And they sang along while holding their tongue out and mocking the two love bird.

Kagami recieved an invisible ignite pass, and was left alone, groaning in pain as Kuroko stepped out, huffing and blushing.

"D-damn kids..."

* * *

**Good Night Kiss**

It was simple and sweet.

If they were tired of course.

Or else, it will get intense as they both trying to dominate.

Not surprisingly, Kagami won. Kuroko had wondered whether he should train his tongue muscle as well.

* * *

**Good Morning Kiss**

Kagami would woke up first. Blinking a few times, he would then search for that familiar familiar light blue mop. Kuroko would still be asleep. His hair standing out everywhere. his eyes would then darted to the pale skin, in which he had marked.

Kuroko Tetsuya was his and his alone.

If it was weekdays, Kagami would plant a soft kiss on Kuroko's soft blue hair. He would then slip off the bed and get ready for his work, also waking the smaller male up. While if it was weekend, Kagami would pull up the blanket and cover him and his lover. He will then put his hand around Kuroko's waist and kissed everywhere he could have reach.

Kuroko would of course wake up on the touch, blinking and rubbing his eyes cutely. Upon meeting Kagami's face, he would smile and sigh.

"Morning Taiga."

* * *

**Wedding Kiss**

"Kagami-kun will be the wife."

"Wha-, don't be ridiculous, of course you're the wife!"

"But Kagami-kun is the one doing all the work and the cooking."

"That doesn't count! Beside, we're doing it together right."

"But I always kissed you first."

"I-Idiot! Don't say something like that-"

"And you always like to be the botto-" "GAAHHHH!"

Kagami finally shut the smaller male up by putting both his hand on Kuroko's face. He then turned around to the rest of the occupants.

"We don't wanna know that really." Hyuuga pushed his glasses up while holding his other hand up, also turning away from the duo, Riko was already holding on her stomach, Mitobe was smiling nervously while Koganei was rolling on the floor, Kiyoshi was all but smiling and gave Kuroko a thumb up while Izuki was trying to figure out another silly pun In which he failed because he was desperately trying to contain his laugh.

The priest made a nervous, cracking noise and he pronounced.

"I know pronounce you husband and...husband!"

And they kissed. Reluctantly. Kagami was sending deathly glares to Kuroko and Kuroko hummed under the kiss.

And no, Kagami was of course the top one.

You get the point.

* * *

**Happily ever after kiss**

"Kagamikun."

"What?"

"Say that you love me."

"I love you."

"Say that you need me."

"I need you."

"Say that you'll always be with me."

"...What's with you?" Kagami turned his head over to his lover, eyeing the smaller male. Kuroko was looking at him, still with his expressionless face. But Kagami knew more.

Behind that stoic mask Kuroko was wearing.

And he sighed.

"Come here." Kagami waved his hand to Kuroko, gesturing him to come closer. Kuroko dragged his feets to his lover and sat beside Kagami. His head was then leaned on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami used his hand to wrap the smaller body.

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not."

"Of course you weren't." Kagami chuckled as he carresed the soft blue lock. He could hear the other sighing softly. It was as usual. If Kuroko was having any problem, Kagami would calm him down.

And softly, he would whisper to his lover, as if he was trying to carve the words into the Kuroko. "I love you, I need you and I'll always be with you."

Kuroko would smile and snuggle deeper into the warm hug.

I love you too.

It was inaudible, but Kagami knew more as Kuroko placed his two hands, barely able to hug him.

They didn't kiss, but it was enough to know how they could feel each other's love.

* * *

**_This was really...umm...I dont know. I kind of wanted to write this... sorry..._**

**_But here's the thing.I'm thinking of taking request. Anyonexkuroko, if you'd like. And you can even give me any condition or situation... _**

**_This is the first time I'm taking request so, if you're interested of course. _**

**_Forgive my mistake and errors. This was a try out fic I'm trying to do to get started with my other fic. ;^;_**

**_Umm, review please? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2:GomxKurokoxNijimura

**As requested by Ben4Kevin. Thank you for requesting and I'm really sorry if this took a while... I hope you and the others like it... ;^;**

**GoMxKurokoxNijimura**

**Warning: Cheesy, lame jokes, bad grammar and probably a lot of mistakes... *Runs**

* * *

It was all Kise's fault.

That stupid, annoying, loud mouthed blond... And his fans.

Well, it wasn't really his fault. It was actually his rabid fans.

Girls can be scary...

Why was that really?

"Kyaahh, Kise-kun, please give me a kiss too!"

Kise was standing amongst his fangirls as he was politely trying to excuse himself. Meanwhile, the other members of the basketball team stood by the side, the most corner of the side(with jelousy), as the gym was flooded with Kise's fans.

_Those girls aren't exactly from their school..._

_Is that the new teacher?_

_Why were there too many camera flashing?_

_Why are...there's guys too...?_

* * *

_Thunk._

Midorima's eyebrow twitched very annoyingly as his shooting missed. Beside him was the phantom member of the group.

"You missed."

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to shoot."

"Hn, I just missed that one because of the annoying noises."

"Haaa..."

A rough hand was suddenly hung on the smallest member, forcing his small body beneath the other. "Relax Tetsu, just ignore that bastard Kise."

Aomine was spinning the basketball on his hand, all the while grinning playfully as he had enjoyed having his shadow pouting very slightly under his arm, failing to escape.

"Aomine-kun, you're heavy... Please let me go."

"Gahh, fine." Aomine was all but groaning in his playful voice. While Kuroko was finally relieved of being released from the other's grasp, another hand reached up to his head.

_Ruffle Ruffle_

And so, Kuroko had cursed every inches he had lost for the short life he had live. Where did they went to really?

Feeling satisfied of his work, Aomine finally put his hand away and burst out laughing as he watch how Kuroko's soft teal hair became a work of mess.

Though, he find it really cute.

"Jerk."

"Relax Tetsu, you look like a puff ball right now. I can't take you seriously at all."

_Can't take me seriously at all huh?_

No, Kuroko was never the timid boy who would have just stood there and accept everything. Aomine was his light, in which he had spent a few games in giving the other his ignite pass.

So why not another horribly, strong, painful one?

Yep. Aomine deserve it.

Kuroko Tetsuya knew so as he huffed alone, leaving the groaning Aomine and the stoic shooter.

* * *

"We really can't continue to practice at this cost. Akashi, do something about that!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do anything about that." Akashi was senile enough not to let his life being at the stake of the rabid fangirls. He had them and he had enough of them.

Why were his fans all but some masochists again?

"But what about our practice, Aka-chin?" He didn't really mean that. This was Murasakibara we're talking about. Why would he wanted to play when he could just sit by the bench, eating his favorite Maiubo?

But making Akashi angry might just cost him another Maiubo, so, he decided to stay at the safe side.

Surprisingly, Akashi merely shrug, looking as though he cared for nothing of the fangirls.

"Nijimura-san."

"Woah! K-Kuroko, you... What's with your hair...?"

Kuroko blankly stared back at his senior, while Nijimura couldn't held the fact that, well, his junior was adorable... _Wait, what?_

"Kuroko, are you done with your training?"

"Yes, well, Midorima-kun was distracted by all the noises, so he keeps missing his shoots..."

"Aww, poor you Kuro-chin~" And yet, another bigger hand landed on his already messed up hair.

Akashi stared at their side with jelousy. If only he was a bit more taller, than he could have done the same too. Probably.

_Am I the only one who saw how uncomfortable Kuroko was right now? _Nijimura could only watch with sympathy over his junior.

"Please stop that Murasakibara-kun."

"Ehh, but it's really soft." A humm, "Just like those sweet colorful cotton can-"

"I'm not a food..."

"Right, sorry Kuro-chin.." Kuroko then made a safer move as he walked straight next to Nijimura's side, away from his taller companion.

All for the sake of his hair. And for his manliness.

"Right, Kuroko, can you do something about Kise and his fans?"

"...Something?"

_ Stop tilting your head too innocently!_... And he coughed. "Just... do something about him."

"Okay. I'll try..."

* * *

"Aww, please don't go Kise-kun!"

"Stay with us! Come on, today is a free kiss day right? Give us one won't you?"

"Ehehe, but..." And Kise laughed nervously as he stared back on the crowd that had been surrounding him. Whatever should he do now?

Should he just escape?

No. That wouldn't work...

His freaking blond hair was enough just to shout that "Hey, I'm Kise Ryota the model. Come and strip me!"

And sometimes, he had just wished for a mere normal life, falling in love with someone as normal as anyone could be. For example small, soft spoken, polite, doesn't appeal to much,...maybe of cute baby blue hair, adorable baby blue eyes, pink lips, messy but very cute baby blue hair.

Wait, he just said that..

"Woah! Kuroko-cchi, w-when did you get here?"

Kuroko was standing in front of the line among Kise's fangirl, but the smaller boy seemed to be unaffected as he stood there blankly to his model friend.

"Nijimura-san told you to stop showing off."

"I'm not showing off!" Kise was whining alone, was what his fans saw as they were unable to see with whom Kise was talking to exactly.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Kise then abruptly pulled Kuroko away from the crowd and held him under his arm. His other hand slipped behind Kuroko's smaller body easily. "Help me this once please, Kuroko-cchi."

_Chuu~_

One kiss.

A small, light peck on the soft, pink lips.

There was a moment of silence as Kise's fans finally saw the gi- boy in their idol's embrace. A kiss for the day. And they had lost.

"Kise-kun, that's not fair!"

"So mean Kise-kun..."

Meanwhile, there were also these kinds of reaction,

"Kyaaahhhh! Yaoi!"

"I ship you! Please be my OTP!"

"KiKuro forever!"

That was just plain weird.

And so, slowly, the crowd dissipated, some girls were still busy taking pictures and some were blushing their way out of the gym.

Kise was left alone with Kuroko still within his embrace. The phantom member had his face down all the while Kise was laughing his usual, nervous laugh.

"S-sorry about that Kuroko-cchi... I'm really-!"

A jab on his ribcage rendered him speechless and gasping for air. Kuroko was surprisingly still keeping his usual calm, blank face.

"Go and die somewhere I will never see your pathetic body again, Kise-kun."

Or not.

And so Kuroko left the groaning model alone on the floor, whining and begging for forgiveness.

* * *

"That's not fair..."

"...Murasakibara-kun... Please move."

Murasakibara tilted his head, almost looking very innocent-like. "I want a kiss too Kuro-chin."

"..."

"Kuro-chin, give me a kiss too?"

"...I..."

"No?"

"...Fine..." And so Murasakibara was all but happily bent down to the phantom player.

A kiss.

As sweet as those honey covered vanilla sweets.

Perhaps, a little sweeter than the candies, much to his liking.

* * *

And Aomine appeared next, saying "The only one who can kiss you is-"

Kuroko gave the tan player a small peck on his left cheek.

"I want a kiss on the lips too..."

Kuroko gave a final blank stare before leaving his scowling partner.

* * *

"So, Oha-Asa said that a kiss a day could keep me away from any bad luck."

"That sounded wrong Midorima-kun..." And wasn't it supposed to be off apple and doctors..?

"Hn, it doesn't matter. Just give me the kiss Kuroko."

"...Weird.." Nevertheless, a kiss a day wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Akashi stood in front of him. Tilting his head, all the while smiling almost innocently to the phantom member. Kuroko blinked.

"A kiss?"

"Sure."

And so, Kuroko gave Akashi the kiss.

As submissive as he would had ever done so to his captain.

* * *

Kuroko finally slumped down beside the wall, and he watched as his teammates approaching Kise who was desperately trying to run away.

Serve him right!

"You're okay?"

Kuroko shuddered at the sudden cold sensation on his right cheek. He looked up to see Nijimura towering over him, a hand held out to the phantom member with a can of cold soda.

"Yeah..."

Nijimura gestured for Kuroko to take the can and so he did.

"You got it pretty rough huh?"

Kuroko could only hummed under the echos inside the can as he attempt to drink it all in one gulp.

He had saw Aomine and Murasakibara done it. So, maybe he could do so...

"Pff." Kuroko coughed harshly as felt the gas from the soda hurting his lung and airways.

That was a baaad idea... The can was quickly put aside as he wiped down his soda covered face.

A chuckle from his senior made him stop and he stared up, half of his face covered with shame and embarrassment.

"It's not nice to laugh at others Nijimura-san."

"Yeah? It's very amusing. Were you trying to immitate someone just now?"

"...No.."

Another chuckle and Kuroko kept his head down, blushing. Damn it with his pale face.

"Hey Kuroko."

Tilting his head up slightly he was ready for anything that his senior was about to say to him.

But not this.

His baby blue eyes blinked as he felt the kiss on his forehead. Nijimura was kneeling in front of him and he held Kuroko's hair back, giving him a space for another kiss. He wouldn't kiss the mouth.

No.

It was like kissing the other GoM.

That...was freaking scary and weird. But, maybe... Kuroko could be an exception.

Nijimura finally got up and couldn't help but to smile at the confused looking phantom member.

"I think I deserve one too."

So Nijimura left Kuroko leaning on the wall, still with his blank, confused face. He then proceeded to help Kise from being further harm by the rest of his teammates. They have a game next week.

Finally, Nijimura swore to Akashi and the rest that they could have Kise after the game.

All is fair in this world, as they thought so, all the while, smirking to the cowering blond.

Kuroko watched his teammates, and he cupped his own face with his hand. A sigh echoed slightly under his covered face.

And then, an invisible smile was what the others couldn't see.

* * *

"Kuro-chin, I want to kiss your forehead too.."

"...No."

"Why not?"

"..." _Answer! Answer!_ "...Fine..." _Damn it!_

And to his horror, the cycle actually goes on and on.

Yep, it was definitely Kise's fault!

* * *

**I don't hate Kise! I swear!**

**...It's just that he was a funny char to be bullied... Sorry...**

**And about Akashi calling Kuroko "Kuroko" instead of "Tetsuya" was because... I think he still called Kuroko instead of Tetsuya in their middle school... And how exactly did hey adress Nijimura? *I'm a failure...**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own...**


End file.
